Mermaids
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Kagome, a popular seaside bartender, finds her life turned upside down by the arrival of a mysterious, silver haired sailor. InuKag
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, nor do I own the song 'Brandy, You're A Fine Girl'. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and the Looking Glass, respectively.  
  
Author's Note: Hello! And welcome to the prologue of my newest chapter fic! Now, this is going to be a rather. . . oddly written story, so PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
Okay: Firstly, this fic is going to switch back and forth between the PAST (Kag's memories) and the PRESENT. The _present_ will always appear in _ITALICS_. The past, considering this story will mostly take place in the past, will be in normal type.  
  
Also, this fic is loosely based off of the song 'Brandy, You're a Fine Girl' by the Looking Glass. Therefore, lyrics are going to be **_BOLD AND ITALICIZED_**. (And, according to the story, written by Miroku.)  
  
Finally, and perhaps MOST important- THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY SHORT FIC. Long chapters (though this prologue won't be), but short all together. Therefore I know that many of you will be complaining about Inu-Yasha OOCness and rushed romance. I'll give you my answer to those complaints right now: I DON'T CARE.  
  
::nervous laugh:: Sorry, but I don't.  
  
So- if you want to read this story, please do so! I'd very much like you to! However, I really don't want to receive flames about Inu being out of character. So, now you know.   
  
Well- that's it! Please enjoy!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_Mermainds  
_  
Prologue  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_She closed her eyes against the world, trying to block it out-  
  
The clinking of glasses, the loud laughs and sobs of homesick sailors. The melodic tunes drifting from the old wooden piano that sat smack in the middle of the tiny sea side tavern, 'Autumn Leaves'.  
  
She wanted it all to go away-  
  
The bare branches of the fall trees that scratched against the small glass windows of the pub; glowing eerily due to the warm candlelight which poured into the cool evening that lay outside. The long wooden tables that lined the vanilla plaster walls- the red oak floor that was shining thanks to its most recent coat of wax. The chatter of her friends and the leaking of the taps. The shuffling of dancing strangers as they filled into the tiny, empty square of floor near the piano, singing loudly (and badly) to the song that her black haired friend, Miroku, was exuberantly playing.  
  
She could usually find her happiness in the happiness of her customers, but. .  
  
Not tonight.  
  
"Hey, Brandy. . . ?"  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes, turning away from her spot near the sticky bar and empty stools. Her ebony hair- which was pulled back in a loose braid- and her blue gray, storm colored orbs both shone in the honey-hued lamp light as she faced the speaker. "Yes, Sango. . . ?"  
  
Her best friend cocked her head, her loose chestnut hair tickling her hips as her light magenta eyes bored into Kag's soul. "You feeling okay?" She wiped her hands on her long cotton apron, waiting for Kagome's answer. After a moment of silence she began listlessly poofing her frilly maroon dress. "You seem a little out of it tonight. . . ?"  
  
". . . I'm fine," Kag sighed, painting a weak smile on her face as she smoothed down her own periwinkle dress and apron, feeling a little fidgety as more eyes fell upon her, all shining with looks of concern.  
  
Great, now she was drawing attention to herself. . . !  
  
"No, you is not!" a middle age, already toothless sailor called from one of the tables nearest to the wooden door. "You is lookin' all depressed like, Brandy darling! What's a'matter?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Kagome insisted with a wave of her hands, trying to back away- - -  
  
But she felt herself run into another body instead of the door to the kitchens.  
  
"Come on, Brandy," the third bartender urged gently, her pony-tailed, glossy, charcoal locks swaying rhythmically as she caught Kagome by the shoulders. "Tell us what's wrong! Don't be such a chicken." Her forest green dress and off-white apron ruffled as she pushed Kagome back to the front of the bar with a red serving tray, her steel colored eyes peering into her friend's flustered face.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm serious! Nothing's- - -!"  
  
"It's about him, isn't it, Brandy?" one man, who had taken an old stool near the tan-wood bar, voiced suddenly. His eyes fell upon Kagome's silver locket- the one that rested delicately on the bare skin of her square collared gown.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her hand instantly shot up to her throat, as if to block the charm from view-  
  
But only succeeded in confirming everyone's assumptions as she did so.  
  
"Ahhhh," Sango and Kikyo nodded at one another, looks of wisdom and understanding on their pretty faces. Kag watched them quietly as they passed out a few mugs of liquor to awaiting sailors, scanning over the expressions on said men's faces as she did so. To her annoyance, some were sporting the same knowing look as her friends- however, many were looking nothing more that utterly nonplused.  
  
"Who?" one cabin boy- a teenager with neat brown hair- called from the dance floor. "Who's 'him', Miss Brandy?"  
  
"Yeah!" a group of unfamiliar males chorused from their seats near the piano. They must be new customers if they didn't know the story. . . "'Oo is he?"  
  
"Tell us," one of the few females in the joint requested with a hiccup, making herself comfortable in the nearest sailor's lap- much to said sailor's embarrassment and pleasure.  
  
"But- but people, please," Kagome laughed lightly- though it was obviously forced. "Most of you already know the story- and who really wants to be bored with MY tale, anyway?"  
  
"ME!" chorused all the men- quite a few of whom were watching the young bartender with more then worry in their eyes.  
  
"Please, Kagome," Miroku voiced from the piano, where his fingers had fallen silent. His short pony tail and large violet eyes glittered in the growing starlight that shone through the windows. "It will make you feel better to tell the story. I'll even play the song to move it along, if it will help. . ."  
  
"Well. . ." the girl swallowed, subconsciously fiddling with the chain around her neck.  
  
"Oh, come on," the man who had first figured out her problem spoke again. "Someone buy Brandy a brandy and lets hear her story."  
  
"Well I- Oh, all right," Kagome gave in softly, accepting a heavy tankard full of alcohol as it was suddenly thrust at her. She nodded at Miroku, who, as if on cue, began keying out a rather sad tune- singing quietly along so as to lessen his friend's stage fright. "If you all really want to hear it.  
  
It all started a few months ago, last summer- right after the last blossoms of spring had fallen from the sakura trees. . ."  
_  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---  
  
That's all for now! And hey- if you're confused at all, don't worry- all will be explained next chapter! (Well, mostly. )  
  
I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Part 1: Brandy

Disclaimer: I've written about Inu-Yasha so much, I think I should get to own him. At least a BIT of him- you know, like frequent flyer miles?   
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. It was all school's fault- but now school is over! So yes, updates should be a bit quicker from now on- but just remember that I have things going on this summer, as well.   
  
Oh- and a note on ED- I'll be updating that fic next. I'm happy to see there haven't been TOO many complaints on my updating habits for that fic- thank you. I appreciate it.   
  
Anyway, just a word to those of you who don't really like song lyrics in your fics- there are quite a few in this chapter, but this is the most they'll ever be in a single chappie from now on, 'kay? So just get through this and you're home free.  
  
For the most part.   
  
REMEMBER:  
  
_Italicized_- present  
  
Normal- past  
  
_**Bolt Italicized**_- song/Miroku singing  
  
Please enjoy!   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_Mermaids_  
  
Part I: Brandy  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_**There's a port**_  
  
**_On a western bay  
  
And it serves  
  
A hundred ships a day  
  
Lonely sailors  
  
Pass the time away  
  
And talk about their homes_**  
  
"Brandy! 'Nother round o' shots, love!"  
  
"Coming, sir!"  
  
"Ooo, damn! Brandy, darling! Have any towels? Kyo's gone and spilt on 'imself again. . . clumsy bloke. . ."  
  
"Right away," the cheerful, gray eyed bartender chirped as she skillfully balanced two silver trays, smiling at the many sailors around her as sweet early-summer sunlight poured through the small taverns windows. "Just hold on a moment!"  
  
**_And there's a girl  
  
In this harbor town  
  
And she works  
  
Laying whiskey down  
  
They say "Brandy,  
  
Fetch another round"  
  
She serves them whisky and wine_**  
  
"God, it's getting busy again," Sango sighed as she mopped a hand across her sweaty brow, all but running through the kitchen doors with two large orders of steaming tuna. "The winter ice must have melted."  
  
"Certainly seems like it," Kikyo smiled thinly as she, too, toddled out of the kitchen- only she carried four tankards of beer in her hands. "But hey! What's a few more people? Makes the place much more cheerful, if you ask me."  
  
"Yep!" Kagome agreed with a laugh as she yanked a worn washcloth off of a rusting hook and raced towards a wine spill, her braided hair tumbling over her left shoulder as she got on her knees to clean it up. She chose to ignore the stares she felt on her backside as she stuck it up in the air to wipe up the mess; she was in too good of a mood to let perverted sailors get on her nerves. After all- the air was warm, the birds were singing, their business was thriving. . . Everything seemed oddly perfect- it was if the air itself was crackling with energy and happiness; with a secret it wanted to tell.  
  
"Brandy, a spot more whisky, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Another glass of rum over 'ere!"  
  
"Of course!" Kagome beamed, straightening up and rushing back to her spot behind the bar, pulling out a few clean mugs and setting them under their respective wooden taps. She perkily hummed to herself as Sango swore loudly in the kitchen (the sounds of shattering plates and platters accompanying her curses), and Kikyo slapped Onigumo (her persistent, 'stalking sailor'), from the corner of the pub. Again.  
  
But that didn't matter.  
  
In fact, Kag was so happy that morning that she didn't even wince (like she normally would have) when she heard a loud, familiar, slightly irritating voice come through the doors. Instead, she simply tried- and failed- to miss the return of _her_ persistent 'stalking sailor'- a man who went by the name of Kouga.  
  
"Kagome, darling!" the ice eyed male cried happily, trailing after Kag like a puppy as she flounced from table to table, taking orders and delivering drinks. "And how's my woman today?"  
  
"I'm not your woman, Mr. Kouga," the girl reminded the sailor lightly, playfully batting off the groping hand of another customer. She shot the young lech a gentle, but warning look as he smiled guilty. "Besides- I don't go for sailors."  
  
"Oh, that's my Brandy!" Kouga sighed dreamily, as oblivious as ever as he suddenly shot out and grabbed Kag by the shoulders- whirling her around and clasping her hands in his own; causing her to drop her (thankfully empty) tray with a clatter. "As feisty as ever!"  
  
Kagome felt her good mood slip the slightest of notches. "Mr. Kouga, I'm not yours," she repeated firmly. "I'm my own person, thank you."  
  
"Oh, Brandy, you're such a lovely girl," the man sighed, still so thick headed that Sango- who was watching from the gap between the kitchen doors- wondered which would happen first: Kouga falling unconscious or the Autumn Leaves running out of dishes to smack him over the head with. "What a wonderful wife you'd be! Your eyes- they could steal a sailor like myself from the ocean for good!"  
  
Kagome smiled impatiently, yanking her hands away. "Yes. . . Well, thank y- - -"  
  
"Oi!" Miroku suddenly called from the piano, his previous diddle coming to a halting stop as his mind returned to reality. "That would make great lyrics!"  
  
A few groans echoed off the tavern walls and the piano man frowned, glaring indignantly at the customers- all of whom were quite accustomed to Miroku's attempts at "compositions". After all- who could forget "Waltzing on the Poop Deck" or "Wet Dog"? And he still had yet to live down "Rubber Ducky in the Hurricane" and "I'm a Root' Toot' Tootin' Seaboy". Not to say that he couldn't play- he was by far the best piano player in town, no one could deny that.  
  
Provided he had pre-written music.  
  
"I'm serious!" the man insisted with a grin, totally immune to the other's coughed comments. "I bet I could fit that into a good song!"  
  
"Oh, come off it!" one withered captain scoffed, his weathered face so wrinkled it was hard to see his eyes. "You've been tryin' to write a decent song for the past ten years an' you ain't succeeded yet."  
  
"Well I never will if I don't try," Miroku smiled, undaunted, as usual. He then proceeded to ignore the rest of humanity as he began plunking out random notes, trying to find a tune for Kouga's words.  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga himself was trying to find a way to squeeze himself through Kag's locked heart.  
  
"Come on, just one date," he begged, following 'his woman' back to the bar and sitting on one of the ancient stools as she wiped off the counter top, picking up empty glasses of beer and whiskey as she did so. "That's all I ask!"  
  
"Mr. Kouga," Kagome sighed wearily, glancing at him from over her shoulder as her working hands slowly came to a stop. "I- - -"  
  
"'Ey! If he gets a date, then so do I!" a random seaman interrupted with a guffaw from a near by table. The girl's hands subconsciously began clenching.  
  
"Oo! And me!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Don't forget me!"  
  
"An- - -!"  
  
"Sorry, men!" Kagome called briskly over the raising chaos and noise, biting back her irritation, "but I am NOT going to go out with a sailor! Not ever!"  
  
_**The sailors say "Brandy,  
  
You're a fine girl  
  
What a good wife  
  
You would be!  
  
Yeah, your eyes  
  
Could steal a sailor  
  
From the sea!"**_  
  
That firm statement, much to the men's disappointment, pretty much ended all competition right there. So with loud, defeated sighs and a couple of "Awwww"s, the rest of the sailors returned to their alcohol and conversations as Miroku cried out in victory- having found the perfect melody and phrasing to fit Kouga's words.  
  
Not that anyone really cared.  
  
After all, the piano man's "victories" tended to be short lived at their best. ("The day Miroku actually writes a good song," one boy grunted to another, "is the day that I dance through the town square in nothin' but my knickers.")  
  
"Now, Kouga," Kagome wiped her hands off on her apron, shooting the black haired sailor a pointed look. "I really don't have anymore time to talk today. So perhaps- if you're not going to buy anything- you should go. . . ?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow, letting him know that there really wasn't any question in the matter.  
  
He blew out his cheeks dramatically, resting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh. . . fine. . ."  
  
With a soft scuffle he began slowly trudging towards the tavern's door- just as he had countless times before. Then, per usual, an 'original' idea struck him as he reached the door frame. Turning to smile widely at Kagome, he called across the noisy sea of heads:  
  
"If I leave, will you go on a date with me?"  
  
"No!" the girl responded without even looking up from the plate she was cleaning, wringing out a limp rag. "I told you- I'm not interest in nor will I ever consider courting a sailor!"  
  
"Interesting moral you have there," a male snickered from the open door- the open door Kouga must have dashed quickly through when he heard the start of the memorized rejection speech. "Odd, isn't it, for a seaside bartender. . . ?"  
  
Kag tried her best not to grind her teeth.  
  
"Yes, true- but why should you have a problem with that, Mr- - - ?  
  
Mr. . . "  
  
She suddenly frowned as she realized that this was an unfamiliar voice- a new one. How could she have not noticed. . . ? Glancing up from her work to eye this new buyer-  
  
She found herself staring, wide eyed, at a man standing in the doorway- a man silhouetted by the bright summer sun. He. . .  
  
He. . .  
  
Was certainly odd looking.  
  
He wore a simple pair of tan slacks, a baggy white shirt- a leather vest and worn boots with silver studding upon them to match his single earring. A shiny pistol rested against his hip (next to a small satchel of what could only be presumed to be 'valuables'), and a thick, dark brown cloak was tied around his neck.  
  
Of course, that was all but standard among sea men, but then. . .  
  
Her eyes wandered up to his face.  
  
He had the silkiest looking hair- and had allowed his glossy silver locks to grow long. Very long. Insanely long, really, for a sailor. But he kept it loosely bound with a red velvet ribbon so it remained out of his eyes at all times. His eyes. . .  
  
Speaking of his eyes- were they truly golden. . . or did the mischievously playful emotions hidden inside them only give them that appearance?  
  
Kag's hand slipped on the dish. "Mr. . ."  
  
"Mr. . . ? Inu-Yasha, ma'am. Just Inu-Yasha," the new sailor smirked, noting with obvious satisfaction the temporarily stunned look on her face. "Forget the 'Mr'. A simple sea-salesman like myself has no need for respectful titles like that."  
  
The bartender nodded once, eyes never leaving the man's as she set down her rag and the plate. "I. . . Inu-Yasha, then. . ."  
  
-  
  
_"'Inu-Yasha'. . . ?" Hojo repeated slowly, his eyes squinting up a bit as he tried to read the name on the girl's locket. "Is that what it says?"  
  
"**Brandy,  
  
Wears a braided chain  
  
Made the finest silver from the north of Spain  
  
A locket  
  
That bares of the name  
  
Of a man that Brandy loved**," Miroku all but answered in his now-famous melody.  
  
Well, no point in trying to hide it. . .  
  
". . . Yes," Kagome sighed sadly, fingers rubbing the heart-shaped charm like a worry stone, recalling the already memorized crevices and engraved lines that made up her sailor's unique name.  
  
"Ah, Inu-Yasha. . ." a few of the older listeners nodded, tankards pressed lightly to their lips as the nodded wisely, letting their memories of the young man surface. "Interesting bloke, he was. . ."  
  
"Sounds it. . ." one woman grunted, brow furrowing as she tried to imagine this oddly wonderful character in Brandy's story.  
  
"Is he still around?"  
  
"If you listen, Kyoko, I'm sure we'll find out. . . "  
  
"Were his eyes really amber?"  
  
"Was he nice?"  
  
"I recall one conversation I had with him, Yume. . ."  
  
"Perhaps he looked cruel. . ."  
  
"I wonder who named the poor kid. . ."  
  
"Was he smart?"  
  
Kag allowed her customers to talk themselves into silence, feeling no need to rush on with her tale. In fact, she liked to think of this pause as a chance to let it all sink in- let her mind take her back. . .  
  
Take her back to when. . .  
  
"My Inu-Yasha. . ." she whispered, holding the precious locket close to her heart. Her heart that still felt so very sore. . . She felt Sango and Kikyo put their hands reassuringly on her shoulders, pressing her silently to continue as the bar grew silent once more.  
_  
-  
  
_**He came  
  
On a summers day  
  
Brining gifts  
  
From far away**_  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." one man echoed softly as the new sailor walked casually inside the Autumn Leaves, heading towards the empty bar. "Where have I heard that name before. . . ?"  
  
"I dunno- you coulda bought something off of him, I suppose," his friend shrugged, tipping his head way back in order to swallow the last drops of his beverage.  
  
"I doubt it, Kappuchi- all them sailen' salesman are secretly pirates. I'd all but bet my life on it."  
  
"Well, I don't know then, Oni. Maybe you should ask him if you've met?" Kappuchi suggested rather loudly.  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
"Why not?" the second frowned, confused.  
  
"BECAUSE," Oni exclaimed exasperatedly, leaning forward and speaking in the tones one would use to address a toddler, "that would PROVOKE him. Why don't I just REQUEST to be shot?! It's better just to let 'em be."  
  
"Mm. . . You're probably right," Kappuchi finally agreed, taking a few moments to think it through. "He's rather dangerous looking, that one, isn't he? Can tell just look at 'im! See it easily- can't you?"  
  
"Aye- Perhaps he really IS a pirate. . . ?" the first of the two sailors pondered in a "whisper"- a "whisper" that traveled easily across the room- making said 'pirate' roll his eyes in annoyance before whirling around to face the talkers with an angry gaze.  
  
They instantly recoiled as he approached- his boots tapping ominously and his nostrils flaring.  
  
"A _pirate_. . . ?" he echoed softly, coming to a stop before the pair's table. ". . .Keh. . .  
  
You think. . .  
  
I'm a blasted _pirate_. . . ?  
  
_**Fools**_!" Inu-Yasha spat, speaking so loudly and so articulately that even Miroku paused in his playing to listen. "If I were a pirate, do you think I'd be drawing attention to myself by entering a public pub?! Of course not! You know, I sailed here believing that many men in these parts were pompous, superstitious idiots who didn't know when story ended and reality began- and I must say that you two certainly aren't helping prove my assumptions false!"  
  
Seeing as how neither was quite sure what this freaky 'Inu-Yasha' bloke had just proclaimed (but were both rather sure that he was mad at them), they only nodded timidly at his words- eyes wide and their chairs almost pressed against the wall. And- as many secretly expected- as soon as Inu turned his back, Kappuchi and Oni only took the time to quickly toss a few copper coins on the table before fleeing for their lives.  
  
A long silence held.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but shoot Inu-Yasha a slightly cold stare as he proceeded on his way to the bar, sinking comfortably into one of the stools- acting as if nothing had just happened. "You know," she reprimanded lightly, gliding over to him while wiping out the inside of a dirty tankard, "if you can't play nicely, I'll have to kick you out."  
  
Kick him out. . . ? Good.  
  
Seeing that their Brandy was now taking care of the intruder, all decided returned to their previous engagements- drinking and gossip- without much of a care. However, they didn't bother trying to hide the short glances they sent occasionally over their shoulders, as if attempting to determine this Inu-Yasha's true nature.  
  
Both Kag and Inu chose to ignore them- up to the point where they almost forgot they were in public.  
  
The sailor shot the girl a devilish grin from over his wallet- which he had retrieved moments before - as she coolly reprimanded him. "Kick me out? You wouldn't do that to a well-paying customer, now, would you. . . ?"  
  
"Hmm. . ." Kag pretended to think it over, watching the new man flick through countless leaflets of strange, foreign money in hidden awe. "Yes, I would."  
  
"Aww, well, that's not very kind of you, . . . ?" he "pouted", but his almost playful voice trailed off and ended with a note of question- his brow wrinkling slightly as if he were trying to think of something. "Say, have you told me your na- - - ?"  
  
"Brandy, daaaaarlin'!" one red-faced, suit-adorned, middle aged man suddenly bellowed drunkenly, arms thrown around two scantly clad, giggling females. "Fuurreeee more spooooshts of tequilllllla, donshaaa knoooow!"  
  
"You've had enough for the night, Mr. Daniels," Kagome called back with a semi-sweet smile. Yes, her good mood was fast disappearing- though by now she wasn't even sure if she could call it a good mood anymore. "I'm sure those young ladies need to go home, as well. It must be past their bedtimes."  
  
". . . Brandy, is it, then?" Inu-Yasha prompted distractedly, arching an eyebrow at the scene playing out around him. A scene that consisted of a 40- some year old man being hoisted upon the shoulders of two teen females and carried out of the Autumn Leaves.  
  
. . . No comment.  
  
The girl quickly looked away from the other table, catching the new sailor's golden eyes as he subtly twisted back around and hunched over a clean mug. After a second he held out the glass with shrug, silently communicating that he didn't care what she filled it with. Only then did he press his unanswered question- pressed with so much force that the bartender jumped. ". . . _Well_?"  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" she inquired- sounding rather tired-, and all but at her ropes end as Miroku once again cried out happily, evidently having found the perfect tune to go along with another one of his pieces. The customers relayed their excitement to this news by chucking bits of bread, cheese, and fish at the piano.  
  
And, of course, it had to be HER turn to clean up the dance floor tonight. . .  
  
Disgusting.  
  
"Brandy- that _is_ your name. . . ?" the man repeated, enunciating each syllable carefully so that she could understand him. She shot him a withering gaze and had to fight to keep from smiling as he grinned jovially.  
  
"No, it's not," she replied simply, pouring some ale into his tankard.  
  
"See? That's all you had to tel- - - huh?" He blinked in mild surprise. "It isn't?"  
  
"No. It's Kagome. 'Brandy' is just a nickname." She smiled slightly as she glanced out of the far away windows, watching the sea glisten off in the distance- surrounded by cliffs, hills, trees; dotted with houses, shops, carriages- and ribboned with wide dirt roads. "When I first started this bar I only had one beverage."  
  
"Brandy," Inu-Yasha filled in with a small smirk, tracing the rim of his tankard with a finger.  
  
"Yes," Kag nodded with a nostalgic expression in her eyes; amusement playing on her lips as she slowly turned back to the man before her. "And for some reason, the men just started calling me Brandy. And it stuck. That's all."  
  
"Hmmm. . . A rather disappointing story behind such an enticing nickname," the man murmured after a few seconds of "deep thought", looking down his nose at the bartender. "I'd have thought it had something more to do with. . . I don't know, the way you taste, let's say. Or the fact that you're positively addicting . . . ?"  
  
Kagome flushed slightly, but with practiced grace hid the fact rather well. "'Taste'? 'Positively addicting'? You sound as if you're speaking from experience." She grinned slyly at him before turning her back, tossing her dish rag over her shoulder and gliding towards the cash box- swinging her hips a bit more predominantly than usual.  
  
"Well, I'm obviously not," the man admitted with a shrug and a lazy stretch- reaching his arms high above his head as he leaned back slightly. "But I'd sure like to be."  
  
- - - ?!  
  
Kagome whipped her now very pink face towards him, shaking her head and briefly sticking out her tongue as Inu-Yasha graced her with a hearty wink.  
  
But as she returned to counting up the days profits, she felt the sailor's eyes linger on her-  
  
Linger for a long time. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Well, until next time! Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS. By the way, this wasn't explained very well, so I'll say it now. This is going to be one of those fics where Inu-Yasha is human, but he still has his normal colored hair and eyes. Okay? So sowwy, no puppy ears, but at least we still get to keep our silver and gold. 


	3. Part 2: Beauty of the Ocean

Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha as much as I own the moon. Which is to say, not at all.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, guys! And WOW! Thanks for all the reviews, only two parts up and already over 100!!! You guys spoil me. -- (Don't stop. )  
  
Anyway, for those of you who were complaining, a new chapter of ED is up- 'Come What May'. Only a few more chapters 'til the end, now, so I'm gonna try to update more regularly for a week or two. As for this fic- Don't worry.  
  
Let's see. . . I'm glad everyone seemed to like chappie one, and I hope you all enjoy chapter two.   
  
(Oh, and yes- I'm sad about Inu-chan's lack of ears and claws, too. TT But oh well. He's still hot, ne?)  
  
REMEMBER:  
  
_Italicized_- present  
  
Normal- past  
  
**_Bolt Italicized_**- song/Miroku singing  
  
Please enjoy!   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_Mermaids  
_  
Part II: Beauty of the Ocean  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome sighed quietly in relief as she slowly turned the key in the door, locking up the Autumn Leaves for the night. 'Thank God. . .' she couldn't help but think as she waved tiredly after Kikyo and Sango, who were laughing and chatting while they made their way towards their cottages by the seaside. 'So. . . sleepy. . .'  
  
Closing her eyes and leaning against the door for a moment, the girl took a deep breath; holding the sweet, salty air in her lungs for a moment before slumping as she exhaled.  
  
"Exhausted?"  
  
?!  
  
Kag's eyes automatically snapped open, her heart skipping a beat. "Wha- ?!" she gasped, bolting upright and staring off to her right, deep into the shadows of the nearby side streets. And there, in the darkness, a stray moonbeam illuminated a glossy head of silver hair. "You. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped into the light of the moon with a small grin on his face, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Me. And hello, to you, too, Brandy."  
  
Kagome just blinked at him, fighting off the warm tickling she could feel rising up her neck and staining her cheeks. "What are you still doing here, Mr- er- Inu-Yasha? I thought you left an hour ago- with all the other customers at clean up time!"  
  
The man shrugged nonchalantly as he sauntered a bit closer, smile widening a bit. "I figured you might need some company after closing. Besides, it's dangerous for a woman as lovely as yourself to be wandering the streets alone so late at night. Who knows what sort of wild, deranged sailors you may find lurking in the allies?" He winked and offered his arm, looking quiet chivalrous under the glow of the stars and of the far off lighthouse.  
  
Kagome swallowed, rather taken aback by the suddenness of everything. This sea man had just appeared out of nowhere this morning, and already he seemed to have made himself quite at home in this little harbor town. He was hitting on her, for pete's sake!  
  
Hitting on her. . .  
  
She should just brush him off, like everyone else.  
  
"Thank you very much for the offer, Inu-Yasha" she began briskly, tongue darting over her dry pink lips as a fog horn boomed silently near the docks in the distance. A few of the dim store lights around them went out, as well. "But. . ."  
  
"But. . . ?" the sailor echoed, cocking an eyebrow as her voice trailed off. "But what?"  
  
Kagome swallowed.  
  
But. . .  
  
But. . .  
  
Then she frowned slightly.  
  
Good question- but _what_?  
  
Even she couldn't think up a good answer. . .  
  
Damn.  
  
"But- I- uh- well, I'm. . . er. . ."  
  
He chuckled, crossed his arms lightly over his torso and shot her a cool stare. "But I'm a sailor and you refuse to court one?"  
  
Oh, yeah. That's right.  
  
"Yes," Kag nodded curtly, regaining her momentarily lost composure as she put her keys in her apron pocket and started off down the road, brushing past Inu-Yasha as she went.  
  
Whatever made him go aw- - -  
  
"Well, that's lovely," he called after her, putting his hands back in his pockets as she subconsciously began to slow down. "But I'm not asking to marry you- I'm just asking if you'd like a bit of company."  
  
. . .  
  
The girl stopped completely, staring off into the distance as a few lanterns flickered on surrounding porches. She heard approaching footsteps and turned around- biting her lip as Inu-Yasha smiled, once more offering his arm.  
  
And this time, she took it.  
  
-  
  
"So what is it, exactly, that you do, again?"  
  
"I'm a sea-salesman," Inu-Yasha explained as they walked through the cool evening, away from the ocean and more towards the suburbs of the tiny city, where three-story buildings towered over the brick roads. "I sail from harbor to harbor all over the world, trading merchandise. It's quite interesting- I've been to at least a hundred different contraries and still seeing new places left and right."  
  
"Sounds lovely," Kagome admitted, mindlessly tightening her hold of his arm, resting her head against his muscular shoulder. He smelt of sea salt and pines. . . perhaps a bit of cinnamon. "But rather lonely, if you ask me."  
  
"Hm? How so?" the man inquired, glancing down at the bartender with a slightly amused expression.  
  
"Well, don't you have missed friends or family back home? Traveling all over hardly leaves time for families or friends. . ." Her voice grew oddly quiet, and her eyes seemed to glaze over as- for some reason- her warm hold on his arm all but disappeared. Inu-Yasha was understandably confused by her sudden mood swing. "I'm sure there are people that miss _you_," she continued, sounding a little cold as she detached herself completely, crossing her arms tightly and hanging her head as she sped up.  
  
. . . ?  
  
What's with her?  
  
"No, there aren't," he assured, lengthening his stride in order to catch up with the girl. "My parents died when I was 9, and I have no real friends back there. Now, what's your problem?" He blinked innocently as Kag shot him an irritated look, though the glassy covering over her stormy orbs seemed to be disappearing, now that the topic was changing. "Do you know someone who's out on the ocean?"  
  
". . . Knew," she corrected quietly before shaking her head, and smiling slightly. "Sorry, touch subject."  
  
"No," he frowned, catching her arm as she began to turn. "Tell me. Please?" She stared at him from the corner of her eye for a moment, saying nothing. Then she sighed.  
  
"My father," she grunted, arms dropping to her sides as she lifted her face towards the heavens. "He was a sailor. He left my mother, my brother, and I so often, I barely knew him. And now. ."  
  
Inu-Yasha winced slightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Mmm," Kag roughly tossed her head. "It's not your fault."  
  
Somehow though, he thought it was. . . If not just for brining it up. So instead of pressing any more conversation he just put his arm around her, letting her rest her head against his forearm as they walked slowly towards her apartment of a house.  
  
-  
  
Kagome smiled widely as she all but ran to work, breathing in the misty, early day air as the golden morning shone off of the ocean, seagull's cheerful cries echoing through the endless sky. She didn't understand why she felt so wonderful this morning- why her lips couldn't stop smiling. Why her mind kept replaying last night- her shoulder still tingling from where HE had touched her. . .  
  
The girl pressed her hand to her mouth, biting back a giggle as another blush rose upon her cheeks.  
  
But then she stopped, blinking, as she reached the Autumn Leaves.  
  
Wait. . .  
  
What the hell was she doing?!  
  
'What's WRONG with me?!'  
  
Her other hand lifted to her face as she realized what was going on. "No!" she hissed to herself. "Stupid- stupid- stupid-! I_ don't_ have a crush on a sailor! I'm _not_ crushing on a sailor! No! _No crushes_!"  
  
"Seems like denial."  
  
!!!  
  
Damn her heart- skipping more beats!  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she gaped, spinning around to see- lo and behold- Inu-Yasha, once again waiting for her in the right hand ally next to the tavern. He bowed slightly in greeting, grin widening as he saw a small smile form on Kagome's face. "If you don't stop doing that, I'm going to suffer from a heart attack!"  
  
"It sounds to me as if you already have," he teased. "But of a different kind." He waggled his eyebrows as the girl's face flushed once more.  
  
"You heard. . . ?"  
  
"How could I not? I was barely two feet away."  
  
"Humph," she huffed, digging her keys out of her apron and fitting them into the lock. "Well, it doesn't concern you, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't listen in on my private conversations with. . ."  
  
"Yourself?"  
  
"Yes, with myself."  
  
The sailor rolled his eyes as he trailed after the bartender, setting his cloak on one of the stools near the bar. "If you don't mind my saying, Brandy, but you seem to have a real problem."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Kagome snapped, looking up in annoyance from her current job- taking all the chairs off of the tables and setting them back down. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Inu-Yasha elaborated, waltzing over to Kag and grasping the opposite legs of the seat in her hands, "that it's unhealthy for you to hate all sailors because your father abandoned you."  
  
Her azure orbs narrowed dangerously as she suddenly released the chair.  
  
The man mentally swallowed as his eyes widened. Uh oh. . . 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that. . .'  
  
"That's not it," she spat venomously, storming behind the counter and burying her face in her hands. "That's not it at all!"  
  
". . . Then what is it?" Inu-Yasha couldn't help but press, pulling up a stool again.  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome sighed, peaking at him through her fingers. "I walked into this one, didn't I?"  
  
He flashed her a small grin. "Yeah."  
  
". . . My father. . ." she laced her fingers together, resting her chin upon them as she stared out the window, eyes brushing over the far away sea. "My father. . .  
  
He didn't abandon us. He. . .  
  
He died in a storm." She swallowed; closing her eyes and locking gazes with Inu-Yasha. "Him. . . his ship. . . all his crew and cargo. . . It sank within minutes. My mother- she was devastated. She almost died as well, that day. . . So. . .  
  
So I swore I'd never, ever go to the ocean again. I'd never, ever touch it. And I'd never, ever marry a sailor." She laughed joylessly, straightening. "I wouldn't want to put my children through the same pain that I had to go through. Besides," she added with a stuffy sniff. "All sailors are fickle."  
  
?  
  
Interesting change of reason. . . and mood.  
  
"Fickle. . . ?" the man echoed softly, a touch of humor in his voice as the girl collected herself. "How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, they say they love you," Kagome explained, wiping her eyes as she removed her dishrag and began cleaning off the countertop. "And they keep telling you that, over and over- 'til they find their mermaid."  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked, nonplussed. "Their. . . mermaid?"  
  
"Well, sure," Kag shrugged, as if that were obvious. "Isn't that what all sailors look for? Haven't you heard the stories? Every sea man wants to find a beautiful, busty, half-fish to swim with for the rest of their lives, don't they?"  
  
The sailor stared blankly at her for a few moments, and then a small chuckle escaped him. "I suppose. . ."  
  
"So do you understand now?" the bartender questioned lightly, acting as if they'd just finished a casual conversation about the weather. "Why I don't want a sailor and I don't like the sea?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded silently- but then it struck him. "Wait a second- if you hate the ocean so much, why do you live here?" He frowned slightly, unable to see the connection. "Why not just move?"  
  
"I stayed for my mother," Kagome smiled, turning away momentarily to grab a few mugs. "She needed someone nearby. She refused to leave, this was her home. And since she died it has become mine, too. I have friends. I have a business. I can't just leave because it's near the sea. Besides," she added, as if in an afterthought as she beamed at him. "I like to watch it from afar- it's very beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
". . . Yes," the sailor agreed softly, though his eyes didn't seem to be out the window. "Very, very beautiful."  
  
. . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
. . . ?  
  
The salesman adopted a confused expression, seemingly clueless as to what she was asking. "Pardon?"  
  
"Tell me about the ocean, about your job," she pressed, leaning in on her hands and smiling at him, passing him a cup of water as she helped herself to one as well. "It sounds fantastic."  
  
He grinned at her from over the rim of his mug. "You have no idea. . ."  
  
- - -  
  
Well, that's all for now. Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Part 3: Realizations and Confrontations

Disclaimer: Hello, My name is Maiden of the Moon, and I am not an alcoholic. Nor do I own Inu-Yasha. Or Billy Joel (Though I met him once!)::sighs:: Damn. . .  
  
Author's Note: A few quick things.  
  
One, thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! XD I feel oh-so-very- loved! ::blush:: I hope everyone keeps enjoying this, and all my other fics. (Speaking of which, I'm already writing the summary for my next one. (-:)  
  
Anyway, the more important note- I'm sorry updates have been so few and far between, but I've still been really busy. My friends and I are planning parties and money-making schemes, and, well, that takes time. In addition, I've set a writing goal for myself for the summer: Finish and send out quire letters for my first novel. (Well, technically it's my second, but I don't like my first, so screw it. (-;) I'm sure most of you will recognize the title- it's a little story I've decided to call Fragment of Eternity. XD  
  
Also, the fourth of July weekend is coming up. I know some of you don't celebrate the fourth (for multiple reasons), but my family does. And because of that, I'm being dragged- er- I mean, going to visit a lot of my family for a week. ::coughs to hide groans:: (Don't get me wrong, I love my family- I just prefer writing over socializing. No one wants to talk about fun stuff, anyway, like Inu-Yasha. (-;) I'm not exactly sure when we're leaving, so this may be my last update for a few days. However, I'm sure I'll have written lots of updates by the time I get back. (I always take my laptop with me, wherever I go. (-:)  
  
Well, that's it for now! Please enjoy this chapter! (AND YES, I REALIZE I CHANGED THE WORDS TO BILLY JOEL'S SONG)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_Mermaids  
  
Part III: Realizations and Confrontations_  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Sango, I'm heading out early!" Kag called cheerfully as she bustled around the kitchen, dumping dirty dishes into the sink for later cleaning, and placing the clean ones messily in the cabinets. The place already looked a mess, she figured, what's a bit more?  
  
"_What_?" the chestnut haired girl blinked, confused as the speeding blur that was Brandy shot past her once again. "But it's barely closing time!"  
  
"I know!" she sang, twirling a few times before glancing quickly out the window. With a tiny wave to someone she presumably saw in the dark, she proceeded to tear apart the employ's coat rack, retrieving her cloak. "But all the same. Urgent business!"  
  
"Oh. Okay. _Right_. . ." Sango murmured slowly as Kagome raced out the backdoors with a swift 'good night'. 'Urgent business my _ass_. . . What's she been up to? She's had 'urgent business' every night for the past two weeks. . .'  
  
With a sigh and a shake of her head, the girl pushed it to the back of her mind, picking up a broom as Kikyo entered. "Have you seen Inu-Yasha?" she inquired, pouting her makeup covered lips. "I left to find some fruit, told him I'd be right back, and then he was gone."  
  
"Dunno," Sango replied honestly, pushing the pile of dirt her broom was collecting beneath a nearby, already very messy rug. (You could tell who'd been doing the sweeping for the past few days.) "But I'll tell you if I see him."  
  
"Mmm," the ebony haired waitress replied syllabically before sighing, her eyes growing rather- well- dreamy. "Oh. . . no matter. I'll see him tomorrow, anyway. . ." she giggled, clasping her hands over her heart.  
  
"Er. . . You do that."  
  
With a joyful beam (that seemed a bit out of place on her face), Kikyo proceeded to float out of the room, leaving Sango to do the rest of the cleanup duties by herself.  
  
"Oh. . . _bugger_," the remaining waitress sighed, turning her attention to the rug; which could no longer touch the floor, thanks to collecting dust.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
-  
  
'Dumb. . . stupid. . .' the brown-locked girl grumbled mentally as she scrubbed the dirty dishes, hair falling into her face. 'Why isn't anyone else staying behind anymore? God! I mean, really- and the silence gets so loud after a whi- - - !'  
  
Sango gave a start, spinning around in surprise as she heard something odd- a tinkering melody. A tinkering melody coming from the main room- the piano. "Miroku. . . ?" she breathed, shocked as she dropped her rag. What was he doing here? 'Shouldn't he be home, like everyone else ?' she wondered, padding over to the kitchen doors. 'What's he up to. . . ?' With a thoughtful frown, she poked her head out of the doors- - -  
  
To see the piano man, brow furrowed in concentration, pouring over a few scraps of paper.  
  
. . . Well, at least he wasn't _stealing_ anything.  
  
With a shake of her head she turned around; trying to focus on the chores that she wanted to complete, but soon finding that her curiosity had other plans for her.  
  
'What's he writing. . . ? Is it more music? Is he taking a shot at yet another composition?'  
  
Cursing herself for caring, she spun around once more and stomped out of the kitchen (just to let him know she was here), stopping in front of the piano. Miroku jumped as her loud footfalls awoke him from his trance. "Huh. . . ?" he muttered intelligently before glancing up. "Oh!" He smiled as Sango stared down at him. "Hello! I didn't know anyone else was here."  
  
"Neither did I," she replied, lacing her fingers together and placing them on top of the piano, resting her chin on her hands. "What are you doing?"  
  
He shrugged, putting his pen down. "I don't have a piano at home, so sometimes I stay late to practice. You?"  
  
"It was my turn at the bar today, so I have extra clean-up duities." 'That and everyone left before completing theirs. . .'  
  
"Oh."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moment, Miroku looking elsewhere as he- almost shyly- poked at a few keys, and Sango gnawing at her bottom lip. 'Alright. . .' she prompted herself. 'You know what he's up to. . . Say goodbye and go back to your work.'  
  
But, no matter how much she urged herself- she just didn't want to. 'Oh. . . who cares about chores. There not even _mine_, anyway.' So, instead, she tried something else. Asking another question.  
  
"Have you finished any songs, lately?"  
  
"No," he sighed, as if annoyed with himself. "Nothing that I'm all that proud of. . . I just can't get anything to flow right. I think I'm suffering a writer's block of sorts. . ."  
  
"Maybe you're trying too hard," she suggested. He shot her a dry look. "No, really," she insisted. "Watch." She straightened up and reached into her apron, pulling out a shiny silver harmonica. Lifting it to her lips, she began to blow a random tune. The sweet melody filled the room with sound for a moment or two, and then she suddenly stopped. "See? I didn't think about it, came up with something, and it sounded okay."  
  
However, the girl's grin wavered when she realized that Miroku didn't look as if he was paying much attention. Instead, he was simply staring at Sango with a half smile on his face. "You play the harmonica?"  
  
". . . So?" she blinked, putting her instrument away. "I hardly see how that's relevant."  
  
"It isn't," the man agreed, a bemused expression on his face. "I just didn't know that."  
  
"There's a lot about me that you don't know," the girl sniffed, seating herself on the edge of the table next to him. Miroku's eyes never left her, and- much to her embarrassment- she felt the back of her neck begin to tingle with warmth.  
  
"I doubt it," he laughed. "So maybe I didn't know that- but there can't be much else. I've known you since we were in grade school!"  
  
"I'll have you know there's a lot that I don't tell you," she replied haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down her nose at the piano man. "Personal things."  
  
"Oh?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Like what?"  
  
"Like my dreams and my hopes and my feelings." She tossed her head with a disdainful air. Then she clapped her hands and made to get to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me- - -"  
  
"Hold on a sec," he chuckled, grabbing her arm before she could move. "You can't just start a conversation like that and then leave in the middle. Tell me."  
  
"No," she gasped, seemingly horrified. "If I told you, then you'd know all about me again."  
  
"But I want to know all about you," he beamed, winking jovially. The tips of Sango's ears began to burn as she ripped her arm from his.  
  
"Very well," she sighed, sounding a bit pained. She had walked right into this. . . "But you have to tell me stuff I don't know about you in return."  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as she grimaced.  
  
"APPROPRITE things that I don't know," she elaborated.  
  
"Aww. . ."  
  
"I'll start," she murmured. "When I was little, I wanted to be a singer. Or maybe a dancer. Or- I dunno- anything! And I wanted to sing or dance or whatever in front of a big crowd!"  
  
"Like in a playhouse?" he asked, placing the cover over the keys of the piano and resting his elbows upon it.  
  
"No- something bigger. Like Broadway!" she exclaimed, a rare, happy glow illuminating her face. But then the glitter died away. "However. . . Lessons in those subjects are expensive- and traveling is even more so. So instead I just stuck around here. . . and when Brandy started this bar, I decided to give it a shot. I thought, maybe, once in a while, I could perform for the customers and. . . well, you see how that turned out."  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to comment, to try and wipe the sadness off of the girl's face, but she perked up before he could say anything. "Alright! Your turn!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. . . Well. . ." he thought for a moment, forehead crinkling. "I hate the piano."  
  
Sango straightened, a rather shocked look on her face. "What?"  
  
"Hated," he corrected himself. "I don't hate it anymore. But when I started playing I loathed it with a passion. I'd rather sing or play my viola."  
  
". . . You play the viola?"  
  
"Oops!" he beamed. "I guess that was two cats-out-of-the-bag. So you have to spoil two things, next!"  
  
"What?! No fair!"  
  
"WAY fair."  
  
"Oooo- - - Fine," Sango grumbled, a bit peeved. And in her anger, she made a mistake: "I was always jealou - - !"  
  
In an instant, she realized what she was saying and cut herself off with a gasp, clamping her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku arched an eyebrow, that amused expression taking hold of his face again. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" she snapped, getting to her feet in a rush. "I've got a lot to do, so I better- - -!"  
  
"No, wait," he murmured, standing and blocking the girl's way to the kitchen, loosely grabbing her wrists. "Spill the beans. I promise not to laugh."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Awww, come on," he poked her gently in the sides with one hand, making a goofy face. "You know you want to teeeeeeell meeeeeeee!" Her carefully set glare trembled as a smile tugged on her lips. "Pleeeeeeeease?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed, voice growing softer and softer each passing moment. "I said. . ." but then she trailed off into a mumble, making the boy blink.  
  
"Uh. . . say again?"  
  
"I SAID," she muttered, a little irritated as she looked away and the piano man smiled down at her. "I said that I was always jealous when you flirted with and touched other girls. Even though I said I wasn't."  
  
Miroku blinked once again, this time in surprise.  
  
"Happy?!" Sango spat, her hands shaking as her cheeks burnt.  
  
. . .  
  
". . . Yes, actually," the man breathed. "Very."  
  
The waitress jumped when she felt a warm finger trace the side of her chin, causing her to glance up- locking gazes with Miroku's twilight colored eyes. She swallowed, her mouth hanging open slightly as her lashes fluttered. "R. . .really. . . ?"  
  
"Mhm," he grinned at her; the charming grin that she had fallen in love with way back in school. "In fact, I'm so happy I'll even tell you one of my secrets, though it's still technically your turn."  
  
"Oh. . . ?" the girl breathed, voice hitching in her throat as the man leaned foreword, his mouth grazing her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sango's heart stopped as she drew back, eyes wide and her whole face on fire. The man before her simply smiled, tilting his head to the side as she gave a small cry- - -  
  
And then launched herself into his embrace, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
-  
  
"Can I get you anything else, Inu-chan?"  
  
The sailor tried his best not to roll his eyes as irritation nipped at him. "No, Kikyo," he replied, keeping his schooled voice deprived of emotions. "Thank you, though."  
  
"Oh," she seemed a little put out, but smiled all the same. "Well, just give me a holler if you think of something, darling. You hear?" With that, (to Inu-Yasha's great pleasure) Kikyo hopped off of his lap, fluttered her eyelashes (at which he silently grimaced), and flounced back into the kitchen.  
  
But before he could even give a sigh of relief, someone else, who also demanded his full attention, appeared:  
  
"Ah, and _there_ he is- there he is again!"  
  
Inu-Yasha turned in his stool at the bar; drink still in his hand as a small group of townsmen and sailors glided into the Autumn Leaves. "Gentlemen," he greeted casually, winking at Kagome as she caught his eye from across the tavern. She spun quickly away when he did so, but the blush on her cheeks was evident. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," the leader of the pack smiled and waved a hand, as if shooing any business away. His ice blue eyes shone. "We just thought we'd join you for a tankard."  
  
"Thoughtful of you," the silver haired man replied slowly, knowing quite well that they had a bone of sorts to pick with him. And he was sure he knew what it was about, too.  
  
"Can I get you men anything?" Brandy questioned with a wide grin as she sashayed behind the bar once again, braided hair cushioning her shoulder. "Vodka? Beer? Sake?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shot the men around him a series of discrete stares, in no way missing the love struck expressions on many of the faces. Oh, yeah- he knew what this was about.  
  
"Just a round of rum, love. Make it your best kind," the head ordered, a sly, sexy smile on his face.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Kouga," Kagome nodded, turning to stride back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah. . . Isn't she the cutest little thing?" Kouga cooed after her retreating back, cupping his chin in his hands as he and the other men watched her. "She's my woman, you know."  
  
"Really? Do tell," Inu-Yasha murmured conversationally, arching an eyebrow. "She's never mentioned you to me."  
  
"Oh?! And she speaks to you often, does she?" the black haired male guffawed, causing the other men around him to follow suit. (But only after a few moments of expectant stares.)  
  
"I fail to see what's so funny about it," the golden-eyed man shrugged, tilting his head back to suck up the last of his ale. God- either this Kouga guy was the cockiest bastard he'd ever seen or- - - -nope, he was the cockiest bastard he'd ever seen.  
  
"My dear man, this is what's so funny," Kouga snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. "My Brandy isn't all too fond of sailors. In fact, I'm the only one she tolerates- if you catch my drift, eh?"  
  
"_Uh huh_. . ." the salesman droned, his tone so patronizing that the second sailor frowned, his expression becoming rather dangerous.  
  
"What? You don't believe me?"  
  
"I simply know Kagome, and from what she's told me you're not her type," Inu-Yasha shrugged, flipping a few coins onto the table as he pushed his empty mug away. "I didn't say I believed you **or** thought that you were lying."  
  
Kouga opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment Kag spun back over, tray full of rum in her hands. "Here you are, Mr. Kouga," she smiled, before turning her attention to Inu. "Would you like anything else?"  
  
"Your attention?" he purred coyly, thus making another warm blush stain Brandy's cheeks. She giggled and lightly smacked his hand, laughing out loud when he pretended that it hurt. The blue-eyed sailor and his cronies watched this exchange with dark scowls.  
  
"Anything that you don't already have?" she smiled warmly, leaning a bit closer to him and propping her head in her hands.  
  
"Hmm. . . how about a dance?" he suggested, catching Miroku's eye at the piano. The piano man, who had been waiting for this oh-so-very-subtle signal, nodded, knowing just what to do (thanks to the big tip with instructions upon it that he had received last night from Inu-Yasha. Hey, he wasn't the only sly one in the tavern.).  
  
"Nuh _uh_," Kagome shook her head, though a smile still adorned her pretty face. "I don't know how!"  
  
"Nonsense," the sailor admonished, taking one of her hands and lifting her arm, raising their linked hands over the heads of those sitting at the bar and leading her to the floor. "If you didn't know how to dance, than you wouldn't have put a dance floor in the middle of this place." He turned and exchanged grins with Miroku. "Have anything special to play for us?"  
  
"Why yes, in fact, I do," the piano man beamed. (A few groans echoed from the near by tables.) "Sango and I wrote this little ditty last night, and I thought you all might want to hear it."  
  
Sango, who had instinctively walked out to take Brandy's place behind the bar, froze. "Wha- - - ?" her eyes widened and her throat dried up as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Come on, Sango, love, I need your help," Miroku winked at her, pulling a chair closer to his piano and patting it.  
  
"But I- - - !"  
  
"Go on!" Inu-Yasha urged her. Kagome nodded to, though she had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
  
"Well. . . _okay_," she gave in, a nervous smile on her face as she took her seat next to Miroku, pulling out her harmonica. "But you owe me."  
  
"More than you know," the sea man murmured, tightening his arms around Kag's waist as the music started- and he began to twirl around the floor with her.  
  
"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
  
Making love to his tonic and gin_," Miroku sang softly, making the old man who, ironically, was sitting next to him, turn an irritated eye towards him; muttering "I ain't THAT old," under his breath. Despite that, however, the twilight-eyed man seemed to have gotten the attention of everyone else in the bar for a good reason- this song _didn't_ suck so far!  
  
**Weird**.  
  
"_He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory  
  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
  
But it's sad and it's sweet  
  
And I know it complete  
  
When I wore a younger man's clothes'  
  
La la la la la dee laa. . . La la la dee da. . . Da dum. . _."  
  
Sango slowly relaxed as she played, catching Miroku's eye and smiling against her instrument as he beamed at her.  
  
"_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
  
Sing us a song tonight  
  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
  
And you've got us feelin' all right_."  
  
Kouga glared while other men cooed at the waltzing couple on the floor, multiple pairs of men and woman eventually getting to their feet to join them.  
  
"_Sango at the bar is a friend of mine  
  
She gets me my drinks for free  
  
And she's quick with a joke or  
  
To light up your smoke  
  
But there's some place that she'd rather be_."  
  
Sango's face burnt red as a few eyes looked her way, but for the most part she ignored them.  
  
"_She says 'Yes, I believe this is killing me'  
  
As a smile ran away from her face  
  
'Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
  
If I could get out of this place'  
  
Oh, la la la la la dee laa. . . La la la dee da. . . Da dum_."  
  
"Did you plan this?" Kagome murmured against Inu-Yasha's shoulder, her stomach aflutter with butterflies. She could hear her own heartbeat loudly in her ear, in time with the sailor's who held her.  
  
"Perhaps," he chuckled. He lowered his lips to her ear, making her shiver deliciously. "But if it makes you feel better, we could say I was just trying to promote Miroku's new song."  
  
"And what would we say otherwise?" Brandy questioned softly, eyelashes quivering as she tilted her head to look up at him.  
  
He grinned. "That I just wanted to hold you."  
  
"_Now Ori's a real estate novelist  
  
Who's never had time for a wife  
  
And he's talking with Davy,  
  
Who's still in the navy,  
  
And probably will be for life.  
  
And the waitress is practicing politics!  
  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
  
Yes, they're sharing a drink  
  
The call loneliness  
  
But it's better than drinking alone_!"  
  
"What's going on out here?" Kikyo frowned as she burst through the kitchen doors- just in time to see Inu-Yasha and Kagome gliding past, oblivious to the world as Miroku masterfully entered a piano solo.  
  
She froze- - -  
  
Before quickly turning around and racing back into the kitchen, eyes hidden.  
  
"_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
  
Sing us a song tonight  
  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
  
And you've got us feelin' all right_."  
  
"Two questions: first, how do your words taste?" one customer smirked at his friend, silently toasting Miroku with his half-full shot glass as he smirked at the male beside him. "And second- what color knickers are you gonna wear while you gallivant in town square?"  
  
The other man flushed red, an annoyed look on his face as he downed his own shot. "**Shut up**."  
  
"_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
  
And the manager gives me a smile  
  
'Cause she knows that it's me  
  
They've been coming to see  
  
To forget about life for a while  
  
And the piano sounds like a carnival  
  
And the whole place smells just like a beer  
  
And they sit at the bar and  
  
Put bread in my jar  
  
And say 'Man, what are you doing here?!'  
  
Oh, la la la la la dee laa. . . La la la dee da. . . Da dum_."  
  
Miroku grinned at the stunned faces of his audience over his piano, knowing full well that he'd _finally_ done it- he'd actually come up with an _indisputably_ good song. He almost laughed when Inu-Yasha gave him a thumbs- up sign from behind Kagome's back, and Kag did the same behind Inu's.  
  
"_Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
  
Sing us a song tonight  
  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
  
And you've got us feeling all right_!"  
  
-  
  
"Nice moves, Brandy!" one gray haired man grinned as Kagome once again found her place behind the bar, heart pounding loudly and her face still pink.  
  
"You're so graceful! Want a round with me?" another teased.  
  
"Oh, guys! Stop it!" she laughed, smiling over her shoulder as she went to retrieve some more orders from the kitchen.  
  
"Very smooth, Romeo," Kouga sneered as Inu-Yasha pulled up his stool again. "Very clever."  
  
"There's nothing 'clever' about it," he shrugged, smirking. "I wanted to dance, so I asked her. And I also wanted to give Miroku a chance to show off."  
  
"Like shit," the black haired sailor hissed under his breath. "You know- I don't trust you."  
  
"Really?" Inu-Yasha commented lightly, unperturbed. "I'd _never_ have guessed."  
  
"How long are you gonna be staying, anyway?" he pressed, eyes narrowing. "Because, quite frankly, NORMAL sailors don't stick around as long as you have. What's it been, two weeks?"  
  
"Almost, yeah," the amber orbed male shrugged nonchalantly, though inside he was beginning to get quite irritated.  
  
"Hmph. It seems to me," Kouga continued, venom in his voice. "That you're only sticking around to flirt with MY Brandy."  
  
"Well, considering she ain't yours. . ."  
  
"Listen, you," the man seethed, grabbing Inu-Yasha's collar and dragging him up with him. "Don't get _smart_ with me. . ."  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't want to _confuse_ you or anything," Inu sneered, pushing the other's hands away and taking his stool again. "Just leave, Kouga. I've got nothing to say to you."  
  
"Well, I've got something to say to you!" he roared, having to be held back by two of his friends. "You're a fake! A phony! A pirate! _Something_! You're just trying to win our trust, steal our women, and leave!"  
  
"_Leave_? Yes!" Inu-Yasha suddenly snapped, spinning in his seat to glare at Kouga. "If it makes you happy to know, I'll tell you- Yes! I'm leaving! In a few days, in fact- I _hate_ the land! The only reason I've stuck around so long is that my ship needed a few repairs! But NOW she's all set! I'm going to be sailing off into the sunset within 72 hours! Oh-" he then smirked. "And so I'm not too 'smart' with you, I'll simplify it- that's in three days." He displayed the number on his hand, just to make sure the other man understood.  
  
"Why _you_- - - !"  
  
_**But he made it clear  
  
He couldn't stay  
  
No harbor was his home**_  
  
"_MR. KOUGA!_ You know what happens to those who pick fights in my bar!"  
  
Everyone jumped as Brandy burst though the kitchen doors, eyes livid as they fell upon the restrained sailor. His own eyes widened as he saw her. "B-Brady, I didn't- - - !"  
  
"**Out**!" she pointed, glaring.  
  
"But I- - -!"  
  
"_OUT_!"  
  
". . . C'mon, guys," the man grumbled, tugging his arms free and stalking off towards the door, shooting Inu-Yasha an irritated look as he did so. The silver haired sailor simply raised his empty glass towards him, trying to hold back a laugh. Kagome, however, who still looked just as enraged over the possible break-out as before, took a deep breath, nodded her head towards those who were still staring at her, and stormed back into the kitchen- - -  
  
Before pressing her back to the wall and sliding down it, whole body numb as tears began welling up inside her eyes. 'Th-three days. . . ? He's leaving in _three days_. . . ?'  
  
_**The sailor said "Brandy,  
  
You're fine girl  
  
What a good wife, you would be!  
  
But my life, my lover, my lady  
  
Is the sea."  
**_  
-  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me a story."  
  
"Another one?" the sailor chuckled, his arm tightening around Kagome's as they, per usual, walked together through the dark village streets. The waitress bit her bottom lip and nodded, not trusting her voice as she stared off at the stars and the harvest moon. "Well, all right. What would you like to hear about today?"  
  
"Where you're going next," Brandy whispered, the corners of her stormy orbs prickling once again. "What's so _great_ about that place that makes you want to leave m- I mean, here. . ."  
  
. . . ?  
  
Inu-Yasha came to a sudden stop, hands freezing around hers. "You heard. . . ?"  
  
Kagome laughed bitterly, avoiding his gaze. "How could I _not_?"  
  
"Kagome- - - "  
  
"Just- just never mind," the girl shook her head, feeling bile rise in her throat. "I don't want to know. Tell me something else, instead. Anything." She began to tug on his arm, forcing him to start up again.  
  
"Kagome, please- - -!"  
  
"Tell me a story," she demanded again, voice growing a bit louder as she turned her watery eyes towards him.  
  
. . .  
  
He swallowed, tried to smile, and then sighed; wrapping his arm around her shoulders. ". . . Fine. Have I told you about my old friend, Myoga the Flea, yet?"  
  
"Um. . .No." She snuggled into his side, allowing his breathing to slowly calm her and his warm, rough voice to sooth her. "What's he like?"  
  
"Well, he's not _really_ a flea, I suppose I should say first. No, he's not, but he's as annoying as one, let me tell you. There was this one time, during a typhoon, that I swear the little moron almost got us all killed. . ."  
  
_**Brandy used to watch his eyes  
  
When he told his sailor's story  
  
She could feel the ocean fall and rise  
  
She saw its raging glory  
**_  
-  
  
"We're here. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded mechanically, knowing full well that yes, they were. After all, he hadn't walked her home for the past few weeks for nothing. . . "Yes, we are." Was she feeling okay?  
  
Kagome swallowed silently, staring blankly at the hard red door before her that led into her tiny, two-story home. The surrounding houses; each black inside and squished right up next to each other; seemed oddly ominous tonight. In fact, it left her feeling a bit frightened. . .  
  
"Want to come in?" she left slip before she had caught herself, feeling her face redden. The sailor at her side quirked an eyebrow at her, a playful glitter in his golden orbs. Kag pushed him, rolling her eyes. "Don't get any ideas."  
  
"Wouldn't _dream_ of it," he replied sincerely. "But sure, I'd love to."  
  
Feeling her heart leap into her throat, Kagome managed a small grin before fitting her key into the door lock (her fingers only trembling slightly as she did so). After a few attempts she managed to left them both in, Inu- Yasha absorbing everything around him with a keen eye as Brandy lit her kerosene lamps and a candle or two.  
  
It was a cozy, cramped little place- the kitchen in the corner was bursting with copper pans and bowls, a tiny wooden table, and an aged black stove. Surrounding that miniscule section were countless rickety wooden book cases, each stuffed to the bursting point with an insane numbers of books. The floor was cluttered with do-dads and nick-knacks, and there was one squishy armchair in the middle of it all. Off to the side, a small staircase led up to the bedroom- a room that Inu casually commented that he'd love to see. Kagome only shot him a dry, though amused, glare in response.  
  
"Nice place you've got here," he told her honestly as she bustled around the kitchen, taking out teacups and a kettle. He sauntered over to one of the bookcases, helping himself to a red covered volume. "Where did you get these? Books are expensive." He examined the spine in the moonlight that filtered through the only two windows, one on each side of the door.  
  
"My father left me most of this," she shrugged, pulling out random jars and cans, adding 'a bit of this' and 'a little of that' to the boiling water on the stove. "He had collected quite a bit, during his. . . travels."  
  
"I see. . ." he murmured thoughtfully, flipping through the aging pages. "Ah. Poetry fan, are you?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked a bit testily, though she winked to show him she was only joking around.  
  
"Not at all, not at all," he defended himself, accepting the tea she offered him with a grateful thanks. "I just don't see you as the heart-eyed- poetry-reading type, what with you hating most men and all."  
  
"What? I don't hate most men," she objected, taking a sip from her cup and sitting in the chair. "Just sailors."  
  
"You're going to have a bit of trouble finding anything but sailors in this town, love."  
  
Kagome colored slightly at the nickname, though she was quite used to other men calling her as such. "Humph. Well, I never asked you."  
  
He shrugged with a slight smirk and sat himself down on the edge of her chair. "Ooo, here's a nice sappy one. 'Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her'. Coulda cut the title down a bit. . ."  
  
"Don't make fun!" Kagome frowned at him. "That's my favorite poem!"  
  
"Oh?" he shot her a sly look, before holding the book out before him and throwing his other hand into the air. "If questioning would make us wise  
  
No eyes would ever gaze in eyes! (He gasped, seemingly horrified.)  
  
If all our tales were told in speech,  
  
No mouths would wander each to each! (He made show of puckering his lips and smacking them loudly.)" Leaning a bit closer to Kagome, he fluttered his eyelashes as she giggled, elbowing him playfully and whapping his shoulder. "Were spirits freeeeeee from mortal mesh  
  
And love not BOUND in hearts of flesh," he sighed dramatically, placing a hand upon his chest and slipping off the edge of the chair, into Kagome's side. "No aching breasts would yearn to meet  
  
And find their _ecstasy_ complete," he whispered huskily as he turned slightly, shifting a bit so his back was against the chair, his legs still over the edge, and one arm around Kagome. When he was comfortable he continued, "Shakespearean" as ever (as Kagome tried not to laugh when he discretely tickled her). "For who is there that lives and knows  
  
The secret powers by which he grows?  
  
Were knowledge all, what were our need  
  
To _thrill_ and _faint_ and _sweetly_ _bleed_?" He blinked. "Is there such thing as _**sweetly**_ bleedi- - - ? Ow! **Ow**! Not the pillow! Anything but the pillow! Fine, fine, I'll just read!"  
  
"Thank you," Kagome beamed, putting down her crocheted weapon.  
  
"Where was I? Oh, yes- - - Then seek not, sweet, the "if" and "why"  
  
I love you now. . . until I die. . ."  
  
He paused slightly, then shook his head and continued; though he was much less wild. Quite frankly, he was suddenly all-out serious.  
  
"For I must love because I live. . .  
  
And life in me is what you give."  
  
. . .  
  
"Urm. . . see?" Kagome cleared her throat a moment later; a smile still glued upon her lips. "Isn't it a beautiful poem?"  
  
"Hm? Oh. Yes. . . Yes, it's lovely," he smiled back, before gently closing the book and patting its cover appreciatively. "It's very nice."  
  
". . . Do you have any favorite poems?" she then inquired, feeling an air of discomfort form around them.  
  
"Yes, in fact. I do." He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging gingerly when he encountered snarls. "I do. . ."  
  
"Can I hear some of it, please?" she pressed, peering into his eyes. He seemed to be focusing on something else, something far away. . . But before she could say anything, he started to speak.  
  
". . . How old is my heart, how old, how old is my heart,  
  
And did one ever go forth with song when the morn was new?  
  
I seem to have trod on many ways: I seem to have left  
  
I know not how many homes; and to leave each  
  
Was still to leave a portion of mine own heart,  
  
Of my old heart whose life I had spent to make that home  
  
And all I had was regret, and a memory.  
  
So I sit and muse in this wayside harbor and wait  
  
Till I hear the gathering cry of the ancient winds and again  
  
I must up and out and leave the embers of the hearth  
  
And see the road stretch pale before me:  
  
_Again_  
  
My garments and my home shall be the enveloping winds  
  
And my heart be fill'd wholly with their old pitiless cry."  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome swallowed, all humor gone as tears once again welling up in her eyes. 'Inu-Yasha. . .' She gingerly reached out and touched his shoulder, trying to wake him from his trance. At first it seemed to do no good, but after a moment he returned- the thoughtful sheen over his honey colored orbs disappearing.  
  
"Please, don't go. . ." she begged, a single pearl drop trickling down her pale cheek. He grinned weakly at her, shaking his head as he gently smeared her tear away with his thumb.  
  
". . . I'm sorry," he whispered, trying to be gentle but only succeeding in stoking her irritation.  
  
_**But he had always told the truth  
  
Lord, he was an honest man**_  
  
With that, he got to his feet and headed towards the entrance, leaving his unfinished tea on the floor. "I better get going." Slowly pushing the creaky door open, he suddenly seemed to remember something and turn around. Her book- he still had it in his hands. He held it out for her, expecting her to take it, but she simply shook her head.  
  
"Just keep it," she instructed a bit more harshly than she had intended, still frozen on the plushy chair.  
  
. . .  
  
He smiled at her and nodded his thanks.  
  
"See you tomorrow, love."  
  
". . . Bye," she choked as he closed the door, leaving her in the darkness with nothing but her books, thoughts, and a growing realization to keep her company. Burying her face in armrest, she curled into a ball around the crochet pillow and she started to cry- releasing all her frustration, anger, sadness, and disbelief as that growing realization sunk in:  
  
'I'm. . . I'm in love. . .'  
  
_**And Brandy does her best to understand!**_  
  
'I'm in love with Inu-Yasha.'  
  
XD Hope you all enjoyed. Remember- I promise a 100% happy ending to this story! Just a little drama right now, kay? (-:  
  
Anybob, those two poems are both by a wonderfully talented author named Christopher Brennan. The first, as mentioned in the story, is called 'Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her,' one of my favorite poems of all time. The other is a small section from his very long poem 'The Wanderer.'  
  
Well, thanks again for reading! Please R&R, and I promise to try and update this story (and Early December) very soon! (-;  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS. Miroku and Sango doing their little 'Piano Man' duet is dedicated to all those who asked for it. XD I can SO see them doing that, can't you? (-; 


	5. Part 4: For Her Sake

Disclaimer: Per usual, Inu-Yasha is not mine. But, someday soon, he will be! Bwahahahahaha! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ::men in white coats drag her away::  
  
Author's Note: Hey hey! I made it to my relatives house, and- well, so far, I've been having a rather nice time. (After I GOT here, of course. The drive was hell on wheels.) I got to show off some of my sketches and make cupcakes and hang out with one of my favorite aunt. XD  
  
Anyway, here I go with part 4. This is the last part- but there WILL be one more chapter. An epilogue. So no worries, right? :-)  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
(PS. I was glad to hear that you all liked Sango and Miroku's duet. I was sure that at least one person was going to give me grief on that. ;-) )  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_Mermaids  
_  
Part IV: For Her Sake  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So, sailor. . . I hear this is your last day 'round these parts."  
  
"You heard right," Inu-Yasha smiled faintly, lifting his tankard towards the man speaking to him. Said man nodded, taking a swig from his own mug with a grin.  
  
"Can't wait to head out, huh?"  
  
"Mmm," the silver haired male replied in syllable monotone, not quite answering the way he was expected to. All the same, no one pressed him for a better response; instead opting to cast furtive glances at Brandy. The poor girl looked a downright mess- her face pale, her eyes puffy and red, and her normally neat braid disheveled. She and Inu-Yasha kept locking gazes- but only for brief instants.  
  
She always turned away before he could wink or grin or do any of the other flirtatious things he did on a regular basis and was now well known for.  
  
Even Kikyo seemed a bit out of it- her thin lips a bit thinner as she alternated between shooting the sea man strained looks and her friend worried expressions. But something else seemed to be weighing heavy on her mind. . .  
  
Only Sango and Miroku appeared to be happy- but even there happiness was watered down thanks to the terrible state of their friends.  
  
Customers were beginning to worry.  
  
"Say, Brandy," one man called cheerfully, waving the girl over. She forced a smile in his direction and nodded, slowly padding over with a fixed expression.  
  
"What can I get you?" she asked listlessly, trying to act sweet but failing.  
  
"What would _you_ suggest, love?"  
  
". . . I'd suggest you remove your hand from my rear." Her tone was nowhere near playful- not like usual. Instead she had become deadly calm, eerily casual.  
  
He very quickly removed his offending hand and returned to his drink.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong, Kikyo?" Sango questioned, concerned, as she walked back into the kitchens with a platter of dirty dishes. "She was like this yesterday, too! It's not normal for Kagome to be so. . .so. . . so. . . dead."  
  
The second waitress didn't reply, only nodded in agreement- the torn expression on her face intensifying.  
  
-  
  
'The worst thing in the world,' Kagome decided later that night, walking hand and hand with Inu-Yasha through the misty midnight world, 'is silence.'  
  
Yes. . . Silence was probably the very worst. When you were alone, what was there? Silence. When you were deaf, what was there? Silence. When you were sick and confined to a room, what was there? Silence. When you were dead? . . . Silence.  
  
All the worst things in the world were somehow connected to silence.  
  
Silence. . . like the silence right now.  
  
Kag wetted her dry lips, about to force something- anything- from her mouth, when she felt the sailor's hand tighten around her own. She knew him well enough by now to realize that this was the signal he gave before he started talking. But instead of simply speaking- he stopped, leaving them alone in the middle of the huge brick bridge that arched over the very outskirts of the bay- the closest to the sea that Brandy had ever allowed herself to be. Inu-Yasha stared briefly down into her eyes as she turned to him- surprised- his own glittering in the light from the nearby street lamps. Squeezing her hands again as they leaned against the decorative stone ledge, he opened his mouth- - -  
  
And Kagome found that she didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Tell me a story," she whispered before he could speak, her pale face shining in the moonlight. "Tell me a tale. Tell me anything." 'Just not good bye. . .'  
  
The sailor looked for a moment like he was about to protest, but then sighed and nodded, forcing a small smile onto his face. He understood. . . he felt the same. He didn't want to admit this was the end.  
  
". . .  
  
Did I ever tell you," he began softly, voice cracking as he fought back his own sadness. She was so beautiful, so kind- his heart was breaking just by looking at her. "About the time I found my mermaid. . . ?"  
  
"N-no," Kagome choked, breath hitching in her throat as she lifted their linked hands to her heart, holding them close. "Tell me. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha winced when he felt her warm tears splatter against his flesh, crystalline pearls of iridescent sorrow. "I was looking around some tiny harbor town, seeking a pint or two to drown in while I waited for the damage report on my ship. All my crew had gone off by themselves, hoping to find someone to sleep with for the night. I wasn't into that sort of thing, so I followed them for a bit and then left when they told me of a little, but well known, tavern near the shores. Autumn Leaves, they said it was called." He gently pulled his hand out of hers, allowing it to trail down her silky skin as she lifted her face to his. He thumbed her tears away, gently removing the ribbon from her hair and allowing the glossy midnight locks to dance free in the wind. "When I walked inside I was greeted with the most beautiful of sights. . .a gorgeous bartender who took my breath away." He frowned slightly as Kagome adverted her eyes, a warm flush blossoming on her cheeks. "Unfortunately she was out of my league. At least, that's what she told me when I talked to her. Claimed she hated sailors. All the same. . . I couldn't help but fall head-over-heals in love with her."  
  
In. . . love. . . ?  
  
Brandy's stormy orbs widened in bewilderment as she ripped her gaze from the ground and stuck it upon the man before her, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Inu- - -" She began, but silenced herself when one of his callused, slender fingers pressed itself gently to her lips.  
  
"But. . ." he continued quietly, "No matter how much I love her, my mermaid- the one I want to spend the rest of my days with- I can't. . . I can't stand the land. . . My place the sea. I can only hope that she understands."  
  
The girl swallowed as the man slowly lowered his hand, waiting for her to add insult to injury. It took her a moment; however- she was too busy trying to piece together her shattered hopes. But when she was ready she took a deep, shuddering breath and spoke:  
  
"Will you. . . still love this mermaid of yours, even when you're gone. . . ?" she questioned, voice wavering. She couldn't help but lift her hands to his face, tracing his features with a feather light touch; committing them to eternal memory.  
  
He nodded; not trusting words as she rested her palm upon his cheek, chin trembling when he covered her hand with his own. "Forever."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
He nodded once again, leaning instinctively forward as she pushed herself slowly onto her tiptoes, eyes fluttering shut.  
  
"Then. . ." she murmured against his lips, her breath sending fog into the brisk air, "it will be okay for me to say that. . .  
  
I love you, too. . ."  
  
"Heh," he chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as her own encircled his neck. "I know, love. . ." he admitted softly. "I know."  
  
And all space between them disappeared.  
  
-  
  
Kagome felt a lump lodge itself in her throat as she watched Inu-Yasha disappear into the darkness from her front steps; hands clasped around a shimmering heart that now lay gracefully upon her collarbone, decorating her neck perfectly.  
  
She could still hear his words in her mind. . .  
  
='I got this for you,' he whispered into her ear as they held each other close. 'I hope you like it. . .' She moved away slightly as she felt something fall over her head. Looking down she was surprised to find herself staring at a locket.  
  
'Oh. . .' she gasped, touching it gingerly with the tip of her finger. 'Inu- Yasha, it's lovely, it- - - why does it have your name upon it?' She blinked questioningly up at him, though she seemed a bit amused. He grinned widely at her, his canines sparkling.  
  
'It's like my claim to you,' he teased. 'Marks you. Mine.'  
  
'Like a collar?' she giggled, beaming when he, too, laughed.  
  
'Yes, like a collar. Only a collar made of the most expensive damn silver I could find- so don't you go loosing that.'  
  
'Never,' she swore honestly, holding him as close as she possibly could. 'Never ever! I'll cherish it- it's precious! I love it. Thank you. . .'  
  
Silence blanketed the pair for a few moments, and then, quite suddenly, Inu- Yasha spoke:  
  
'. . . Come with me.'  
  
. . . ?!  
  
Kag blinked in surprise, looked quickly up into the now shining eyes of Inu. 'What?'  
  
'Come with me!' he repeated excitedly. 'We can sail off together! We can start a new life! I have plenty of money- you wouldn't need to work or- - - or. . .'  
  
He trailed off as he registered Brandy's slowly shaking head, the soft, joyless giggle escaping her lips. 'You know I can't do that. My promise. My business. I can't. . .'  
  
. . .  
  
He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. '. . . I know. . . I just- - - I know. . .  
  
. . .  
  
At least come to the docks tomorrow and. . . say good bye?'  
  
Kagome didn't respond- instead, her arms only tightened around his waist. He knew the answer.  
  
'I love you,' she whispered. 'I love you so much. . .'  
  
'I love you, too,' he replied softly, closing his eyes against reality. 'So you better wear your collar while I'm gone.'  
  
She grinned slightly. 'I promise. I'll never take it off.' =  
  
Kagome only realized that she was crying when she felt the tears fall upon her clasped hands, trickling through her fingertips and warming the cool metal. She could no longer see the sailor- he had vanished in the nighttime fog.  
  
He was gone.  
  
And her heart was gone with him.  
  
-  
  
The next day dawned bright, sunny- the ocean a huge turquoise gem that blended perfectly with the powder blue sky. The town bustled happily as the aspens shook in the wind, their leaves greeting and waving 'so long!' all at once. Not one cloud obscured the heavens, and not one ship littered the sea.  
  
But that was soon about to change.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, heart heavy as he helped tug his flags up the mast, his shirt unbuttoned and his cloak on the deck. As he hopped indifferently- and a bit randomly- from ship to dock, he couldn't help but peer hopefully towards the tiny city; surveying said terrain under his hand.  
  
His friends knew he was waiting for someone.  
  
He was the only one that knew she wouldn't come.  
  
But that didn't stop him from hoping. . .  
  
"Little brother," one man frowned down at Inu, his own golden eyes unable to hide his slight concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. . . Yeah, I'm fine, Sessho-Maru," he replied a bit dully, straightening his vest. "I'm fine. . . Let's get going."  
  
"Are you sure?" The elder man arched a graceful eyebrow. "Aren't you waiting for someone?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled humorlessly. "No. Let's ge- - -"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
?  
  
All men on board turned rather suddenly, blinking blankly at the docks. A young adult- a young, very female adult- with long ebony hair was running closer, waving frantically. For the briefest of moments Inu-Yasha's hopes rose- but died just as quickly.  
  
It wasn't Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo? What the hell are you doing here?" he frowned, a bit confused as the bartender came to a screeching halt at the end of the dock, winded and pink in the face.  
  
"W. . . wait. . ." she panted, taking a moment to press her hands to her knees and collect herself. Inu-Yasha leapt next to her, crossing his arms and waiting for her to explain.  
  
"Yes. . . ?" he pressed, tapping his foot as his crew exchanged glances. "I'm waiting."  
  
Kikyo took one more deep breath and then straightened, pushing a few stray locks of hair behind her ears. Two hoops of midnight refused to listen to her, however, and ended up lazily looping her ears; resting against her shoulders. "You. . . can't go. . ." she announced.  
  
". . . _Why_?" Inu-Yasha asked blankly. "Kikyo, I'm sorry, but in case I haven't been FORWARD enough, I'm really not interested in y- - -"  
  
"It's not about me!" she snapped, gray eyes cold. "It's about Brandy- about Kag!" She paused, watching the emotions change on the sailor's face. They went from irritation to shock to hurt and then back to irritation within the span of two seconds. She sighed.  
  
"Look. I understand. . ." she whispered, playing with the hem of her apron, "that you're not interested in me. I'm not STUPID. I know. But this isn't about me in any way." Her voice was gradually growing louder as tears formed behind her eyes. "It's about one of my best friends- my best friend who came to work sobbing today. My best friend who can't even manage a smile for Sango, Miroku and me. My best friend who's dying inside- because of you!" She jabbed a finger painfully in his chest, glaring. "You- one of the asshole sailors she swore she'd never fall for! Can't you see how much you mean to her?! Can't you see how much she cares?! She threw one of her morals out the window for you! Doesn't that mean anything?! _Don't you love her_?!"  
  
"Of course I do. . ." he whispered, taken aback by the female's forwardness. "I love her with all my heart. . ."  
  
"Then STAY!" Kikyo begged, a tear slipping down her cheek. "_STAY_! For her sake! _Please_. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha had never been more torn in his life. He looked from his boat and crew to the silently seething bartender before him. He wanted with all his heart to do just as Kikyo asked- he wanted to stay with Kagome! But he couldn't. Like they say, you can't always get what you want. This was his job- his home- his life. He couldn't stand the land- just like Brandy couldn't stand the sea.  
  
He turned back to Kikyo, staring deep into her pleading eyes.  
  
". . . I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say. That's all he needed to.  
  
Walls of rage instantly formed behind her steely orbs. She took an automatic step backwards, clenched hands trembling. "WHY?!"  
  
"I just- I just CAN'T," he insisted, trying to thing of some way to make the girl before him understand as she rapidly shook her disbelieving head. "I j- - -"  
  
"No," she spat, turning away on her heel. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything for you, you lying bastard. I. . . I. . ." her voice wavered with rage. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
With that, she raced off, furious and crying.  
  
And a single vessel disappeared on the horizon.  
  
- - -  
  
Remember the happy ending I promised? Next chapter. XD Besides, this can't be the end! We haven't finished the song yet! (-;  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time (for this fic, anyway) I don't own Inu-Yasha. Ooo- there's a shocker.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, here it is- the awaited ending to this fic. God- and with the ending of ED coming out soon after this, I think I'm going to start to cry! T.T  
  
But wait! There is one good thing on the horizon!  
  
A new ficcy! So read the bottom for an in depth summery, okay? XD  
  
On that note, please enjoy this final chapter! (Not to sappy for y'all, I hope. . . ;-) )  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_Mermaids_  
  
Epilogue  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_". . . And. . . that's it," Kagome sighed, setting down her empty tankard of brandy and choking back a sob as she leaned against the wall, toying with her necklace. "That was the last any of us saw of him." She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears inside. "He's been gone ever since."  
  
As she finished, silence blanketed the customers of the Autumn Leaves like a woolen cloak. Some looked surprised by the story, some as if they'd known all along, and still others a bit jealous. All the same, they had one feeling in common: pity.  
  
"Miss. . . Miss Brandy, I'm very sorry for asking," Hojo whispered, hanging his head. Kag glanced up, as if having forgotten he- or anybody else for that matter- was still there. Then she smiled gently, shaking her head.  
  
"It's not your fault, Hojo-kun. It's not anybody's."  
  
"Yes it is! It's that Inu-Yasha bloke's fault!" one elder man frowned, raising his mug to those who responded with hearty 'here here's. "He should have stayed with you."  
  
"That's a double sided coin, sir," Kagome chuckled humorlessly, shuffling out from behind the bar and collecting a few empty plates. "He should have stayed with me, just as I should have gone with him. One of us would have had to loose a huge chunk of ourselves. . . One of us would have had to sacrifice something that we weren't ready to give up."  
  
Weren't ready to give up. . .  
  
Not then, anyway.  
  
". . . Would you be ready now?" a small, red haired boy asked with wide, innocent green eyes. Kag jumped at the question, but simply patted his head softly in response as the others shut themselves up.  
  
"Well," Sango clapped her hands for attention, pulling all of the eyes away from Brandy (much to said waitress' silent relief); "it's getting late- closing time's in five minutes. Everyone finish your drinks and head out- lest you'd like to do the sweeping. . . ?"  
  
Within the blink of an eye, everyone but the employees were gone.  
  
The chestnut locked female snickered, rolling her eyes. "Works every time. . ."  
  
-  
  
"Thanks for listening, today," Kagome whispered, pulling her coat closer to her thin form as she and her friends exchanged farewells outside the locked bar door. "I know it must have been annoying to hear again."  
  
"It was nothing," Kikyo assured her gently, patting her lovingly on the shoulder. "You go home and get some rest, all right? And do try to forget about that bastard. . ."  
  
"You know I can't," Brandy grinned joylessly. "Fate won't let me- this tavern won't let me." She began to play with her necklace again. "Neither will the moon, the stars, my body, or my heart." She sighed as a swirl of leaves danced past on the wind. "Not even the falling leaves. . .  
  
Good night, you two. Sweet dreams." And with that said, she slowly set off into the darkness.  
  
-  
  
Irony was a funny thing, she decided as she strolled. Why, just look at all the ironic occurrences in her life alone! For instance- Wasn't it funny that her nickname was Brandy, when she secretly despised the drink? Wasn't it funny that she lived so close to a landform that she hated? Wasn't it funny that she had fallen in love with the one kind of man she had promised herself that she wouldn't? And wasn't it funny that her bar was named after the song that described her life so well. . . ?  
  
Stopping for a moment in the middle of the bridge- her and Inu-Yasha's bridge-, she leaned against the stone and looked out over the ocean, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She felt as if she needed to let something out- a scream, a sob, a swear- but she didn't know quite what. So she eventually settled on a song. . . After all, they worked for Miroku; and it was too damn quiet out here, anyway. "The falling leaves. . .  
  
Drift by my window. . .  
  
The falling leaves. . .  
  
Of red and gold.  
  
I see your lips  
  
The summer kisses  
  
The sun-burnt hands. . .  
  
I used to hold. . ." she sang softly, feeling a single tear slip down her cheek as she turned away from the sight, walking towards her lonely house, eyes on the road.  
  
"Since you went away  
  
The days grow long. . .  
  
And soon I'll hear old winter's song.  
  
But I miss you most of all, my darling,  
  
When autumn leaves start to fall."  
  
__**At night  
  
When the bars close down  
  
Brandy walks through a silent town  
  
And loves a man  
  
Who's not around  
  
She still can hear him say  
  
She hears him say "Brandy,  
  
You're a fine girl  
  
What a good wife you would be!  
  
But my life, my lover, my lady  
  
Is the sea!"  
**  
. . . walking towards her lonely house. . .  
  
So lonely. . . Her house was so lonely. She didn't even consider it a 'home' anymore. Home is where the heart is, after all, and her's was long gone- at sea with Inu-Yasha.  
  
__**The sea, the sea, the sea-  
  
He says, "Brandy,  
  
You're a fine girl!  
  
What a good wife  
  
You would be!  
  
But my life, my lover, my lady  
  
Is the sea!"  
**  
Oh, if only he'd come back! Just for a while! If only she could turn back time- to when he'd asked her to come with him- she'd have changed her answer. She'd have said yes!  
  
. . .  
  
But she couldn't turn back time. . .  
  
She couldn't find him. . .  
  
He was lost to her forever.  
  
"Start to fall. . ." she continued to choke out, turning the corner to her street, hands in her apron pockets and head down low.  
  
"And I see your lips. . .  
  
The falling leaves. . ."  
  
She mechanically walked up her front steps to the door, fumbling for her key as she whispered the last line of the song. "The falling leaves  
  
Of red and gold."  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, you know."  
  
_**- - - ?!**  
  
_She froze- the key she'd just managed to fish out falling from her hands in shock; as if it was made of fire. As it landed on the floor with a clatter, Brandy slowly turned around, not daring to hope but knowing all too well who she'd just heard speak. 'Can it be. . . ?'  
  
It could.  
  
And it was.  
  
There, at the bottom of the steps, leaning casually against a metal post, was Inu-Yasha; tilting his head casually to the side with his usual smile. "Hey."  
  
She simply gawked, eyes widening.  
  
It wasn't. . . it- it had to be her mind- - -  
  
Right?  
  
"Sorry I missed you at the bar," he apologized calmly, straightening and stepping slowly next to her. "Got in a bit later than expected." He reached out a callused hand; running his fingers down her soft cheek, as if to prove they were both truly there on the porch. Were they?  
  
Yes. . .  
  
She could hear him- that was his voice.  
  
'Inu. . . Yasha. . . ?'  
  
She could feel him- that was his touch.  
  
Inu-Yasha. . . ?'  
  
She could smell him- that was his scent.  
  
Inu-Yasha?'  
  
He was_ **truly real**_.  
  
All the sudden it sank in- crashing down upon her like a wave of disbelief: HE WAS BACK.  
  
Was that her heart she felt appear inside- - - ?  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she gasped happily, her tears of sadness birthing droplets of joy as she threw her arms around him so spontaneously that the sailor almost fell backwards with a laugh. "It's really you! It's really you!"  
  
"Yes, it's really me. . ." he assured softly, breathing in her sweet aroma; burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"You're back! You're here!"  
  
"Yes, I am," he chuckled, nuzzling her throat as she gripped him tightly to her.  
  
"You are! But- but how? Why?" She loosened her hold just enough to stare him in the eyes, curious but beaming. "I thought you said you couldn't live without the sea! It was your home!"  
  
"I was wrong," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and kissing the tip of her nose. "It's_ you _I can't live without._ **You** _are my home." He suddenly laughed as she blushed, and he began to swing her around in the air. "Oh, Kagome- I'm so happy to see you!" he beamed. "I have so many things to tell you! So many tales and sto- - -" But before he could say anything more, Kag pressed a finger to his lips, standing up on her tiptoes as she was placed carefully back on the ground.  
  
"There's only one thing I want to hear," she murmured, a serious expression overtaking her features. She licked her dry lips, wrapping one arm around his neck and keeping the other against his mouth. "Will you be staying with me?"  
  
He grinned widely at her, kissing her fingertip. "Yes. Always."  
  
She smiled back. "Good."  
  
With that, Kag pulled Inu's head down to meet hers, their lips locking in a passionate embrace. She arched her back, pressing herself into him as he stumbled into the railing, holding her close. She moaned as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, battling her own for dominance as her hands locked themselves in his silky hair. But it was then that they ran out of breath, and had to break apart.  
  
Inu-Yasha was the first to recover, chuckling quietly as he picked up her keys and tossed them carelessly in his hand. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."  
  
"I think I know," Kagome grinned, burying her pink face in his shirt as she felt his lips skim her ear.  
  
"Do you also know. . ." he whispered, "that I'm still open for any tour of your bedroom that you may offer. . . ?"  
  
The bartender laughed and pulled quickly away, playfully whapping his arm. "You terrible flirt!"  
  
"True," he smiled roguishly. "But I'm your terrible flirt. And you're mine."  
  
"Yes," she agreed softly. "You're right. . ." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "My mermaid. . ."  
  
She blushed and then shook her head, as if to clear it. "Well, come on," she then announced, taking the keys from his hands and opening the door. "It's getting late, and if I plan to make it to work on time tomorrow, we'll have to start your tour right away."  
  
. . . ?!  
  
Inu-Yasha started, blinking at her in surprise as she winked.  
  
"Coming?" she giggled, tossing her braid over her shoulder.  
  
"Wha- - - ? I- - - heh. Not even an ocean could keep me away," he breathed, before quickly following Brandy into the house, locking the door behind them once more.  
  
-  
  
It turns out that Brandy didn't make it to work on time the next morning, anyway, but when everyone found out why, they very quickly forgave her. After all, they finally had Kagome back.  
  
And Kagome had Inu-Yasha back.  
  
And Inu-Yasha had his mermaid.  
  
Isn't it funny how everything seems to work out in the end?  
  
Irony is nice that way.  
_  
- - -  
  
There. Happy, ne? XD  
  
I hope you liked.  
  
Anyway, here is the summary for my next fic, which shall be out very soon. Either right after this is posted, or right after the eppie for ED is posted. Probably the former of the two, so keep on a look out! . Here is a little bit about it:  
  
_Headlines: A Hollywood Romance_ Inu/Kag, romance/humor. R. (Because ff.net is really starting to crack down on miss-rated stories and I don't want to get in trouble! oO)  
  
_Summary_: When the cameras are rolling they're Japan's most popular couple. But as soon as the shoot is over they're at each other's throats! Will it take a Feudal Fairytale to bring these two actors together- or an off screen catastrophe? Full of pie, headlines, and squealing fans, this time, real life is more dramatic- and romantic- than the movies.  
  
XD XD XD Fun fun, huh? I can't wait to begin! I hope you see you all soon.  
  
Love you!  
  
Hugs, kisses, and moon-lit nights,  
  
Maiden of the Moon 


End file.
